


Dark Paradise

by Shayster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), KYLO AND REY ARE NOT SIBLINGS, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo raised Rey....sort of, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Snoke is a dick, Soulmates, True Love, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayster/pseuds/Shayster
Summary: After that faithful night at the Jedi academy, young Ben Solo takes his fellow Padawan, a little girl called Rey and promise her he will keep her safe forever as he follows the dark whispering voice that keeps talking to him through the force.





	1. The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture I'm using for this story is made by the lovely Jesterry! Here is the link for her DeviantArt profile and the picture!  
> https://jesterry.deviantart.com/art/Reylo-White-Christmas-653264328?

 

~o0o~

**Part 1: Homecoming  
** Chapter 1: The Betrayal **  
**

~o0o~

That faithful night, Ben Solo dreamt vividly as the storm raged on outside his hut, thunder booming above and lightning crashing down leaving sparks of red and golden everywhere.

It was a memory from a few years ago - he was much younger, barely a teen, sitting in the windowsill staring with innocent eyes out into the starry sky, waiting for that beam of bright, white light flying across the sky, signaling the return of his father after many months without his presence. A bitter crisp breez caressed his cheekbones and the top of his nose almost felt numb as he had been sitting there for quit a while, waiting hopefully.

And suddenly the wind came crashing against him, hard and intense as the Falcon abruptly appeared in the night sky. The young Ben Solo gripped his blanket tightly as he tried to suppress the feeling of contentedness as much as he could muster. He knew that he would run to greet his father if he didnt try to contain his excitement and that wasn't allowed, especially long since past his bedtime, not even for the son of the famous Leia Organa and Han Solo.

He saw his father emerge from the Falcon, and he couldnt contain it anymore. He stood up, threw off the blanket that had been keeping his small legs warm, jumped onto the windowsill and out the window. Using the force to balance himself, he glided down the roof until he reached the ridge, let himself fall and grabbed it with his left hand. He now dangled from the roof, clad in his blue pyjamas and long black hair moving wildly in the wind.

"Father!" he screamed with a feeling of great enthusiasm and eagerness. His huge, charcoal eyes greeted his father from where he hang as Han Solo looked up in confusion from where he stood on the ramp and frowned as he saw his son dangling from the roof.

Before his father could answer, Ben had already let go and jumped down, but instead of falling he maneuvered the force so he kept gliding slowly as not to get hurt from the fall and gently landed on his feet and rushed to his father to throw himself into his arms.

But suddenly, Ben Solo was surrounded by his fathers fellow smugglers as they emerged out of thin air and grabbed his arm harshly, pulling him in every direction. He tried to call out for his father and pull free but to with no such luck as the men descended upon him like hungry vultures.

And his father did nothing but walked away from him and his attackers. "Father!" He cried out, longing for the man.

"Fath- DADDY!"

_Wake up my young apprentice._

Ben jumped up at the rushing wind and the loud sound of an ignited lightsaber as he quickly noticed a blue hue covered his entire room.

He quickly turned to look over his shoulders and sneered at what he discovered - His uncle, the mighty Luke Skywalker whom his parents had left him to when they discovered the force was too strong in him not to send him far, far away to become a padawan to the last Jedi master - stood with his lightsaber raised above Ben's bed who was too shocked to move from beneath his warm blankets in his bed.

_Destroy him, young Solo. You have the power._

Quicker than his uncle had anticipated, he reached under his pillow and grabbed the handle of his own saber, igniting it fast enough to meet with his uncles. Green met blue in a furiously push against one another, and for a moment Ben spotted the regret and humiliation in the Jedi master's eyes, but it was too late. The dark whispers in his mind had long since warned him of what was to come. His uncle would murder him. He didnt trust his nephew enough not to be tempted by the dark side, and how right he had been.

Ben raised his hand towards his uncle and felt the force rip through him, fuelling with extensive power.

"BE-"

Luke Skywalker was pushed back and through the wall and the immense power of the force exploded and and the strong stones holding the hut together fell rumbling down around them and soon he lost sight of his uncle. He, himself, sat safely, still in bed and untouched of what had just occured around him.

_Get the girl, my young apprentice._

 

He couldnt move and confusion crept through his mind for a second. He gasped for air and blinked as the oppressing anger threatened to drown him as the storm raging around him soaked him completely, his black hair clinging to his sharp, pale face and he stared at where his uncle had just stood in utter bewilderment before he finally came to his senses as his ears was pleasently greeted by a childlike voice.

"B-Ben..."

He turned around and gasped, looking between the little girl and the green saber still ignited in his hands. Ben followed her gaze as she took in their surroundings. He then slowly got up, let go of his lightsaber and moved towards her, never taking his eyes off her.

She looked so scared through her not fully awoken eyes and he felt an anger towards his uncle. How dared he to bring this upon her as well, Ben thought for a moment as he stumbled towards her on uneven legs closing the distance between them, still shocked from what had happened just now and fell in front of her on his knees, taking her shoulders and pulling her small body to him. She was so much younger than him and couldnt possibly muster what just went down. Her comfortable life like his, was about to turn upside down and he feared what would become of them both, but she was coming with him.

"Don't worry, Rey, I got you." He whispered reassuringly.

"Where is master Luke?" She murmured.

"He tried to hurt me," Ben responded with shaken voice. It dawned upon him, that he was more shaken than he had previously thought and he could feel himself fighting the panic sweeping through his body. "But don't worry. I won't let him come near you. Never, I promise."

_Come to me now._

She pulled herself from him, and even tho he was infront of her on his knees, she still had to look up to meet his eyes. "You really promise, Ben?"

"I do," he sent her the best smile he could conjour to reassure her she was safe from now on as long as she was with him, and he would never let her go. Not his precious little Rey, who matched his strength in the force if only she was given a few more years to grow, learn and train. She would one day be his equal in every way possible. So had the dark whispers always told him, even before he was left by his parents and long before he even knew she existed.

Ben stood up, lifted the young child into his arms and began running. He had no idea where to go from here, but he had to get away.

_Oh but you do my young apprentice. You know where to go._

 


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Ben Solo comes face to face with the whispering voice that had plaqued his mind since infancy and finally realises where he belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so excited to write this story. Ive planned just about everything and how every chapter will go down!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who decided to give this story a chance! I havent written fanfiction in over 5 years and this was very scary for me to post! Ive only recieved encouraging and positiv words! Thx :D

~o0o~

 **Part 1: Homecoming  
** Chapter 2: The Promise **  
**

~o0o~

As they arrived on the _Supremecy_ he still held the little girl as close to his chest as he possibly could, as if he almost feared that if he let go of her, she would disappear.

She had long since fallen asleep and was resting her cheek against his collarbone, her gentle arms falling around her peacefully and her small, curled hands gripping his tunic tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear while she slept in his embrace.

They were both drenched in the rain and the penetrating frigid air had almost numbed his whole body apart from where she was touching him.

There was a static feeling between their bodies, a feeling that always lingered whenever they touched during their times as his uncle's padawans. After a few years of her by his side he took notice that she never truly left his side for she was always somewhere in his mind, touching him, feeling him, taking strength and warmth from him, even when they were apart. He could always sense her emotions and read her thoughts as if they played out right in front of him like a hologram.

And he knew, that she felt the very same, she just did not understand it yet. She was too young to even being able to muster the idea of a Force Bond. But she always followed him around for he was her big protector. Her only friend and family. The only person she truly loved, and he felt the same towards her.

She had arrived a few years after he had been forced to study at the Jedi academy. Much younger than she was now, but his uncle had sensed her great power and her importance in the Force and took her under his wing to train her along side Ben Solo. No one knew where she belonged or came from, she had just been left there for them to discover her all alone one night, crying in fear, almost freezing to death that one winter night.

It had been Ben who had awoken from his slumber and felt her through the Force, without ever knowing her.

But he had felt her call out to someone, _to him_ , and he had discovered her laying on the ground, covered from head to toe in mud as the rain caressed their bodies harshly in the storm that he found place during that night. She had been shaking like he had never seen someone shake before. So much fear and confusion for such a little mind.

His uncle, the Jedi master, had taken notice to their relationship and the way they felt and communicated through the force even at greater distances. His uncle had explained it was the Force bond. How the bond was connecting them in every way possible. The Force flowed easily between them and they could draw upon one anothers strengths and much more. 

He could only presume it was the Force Bond telling him that everything would be alright from now on as he felt her consciousness bleed into his and he found himself drowning comfortable in the comfort she brought him.

He boarded the _Supremecy_ surrounded by Stormtroopers guiding him towards the whispering voice that had plaqued his every thought since infancy. He felt relief at the thought that he would finally meet the owner of this voice - this voice who had guided him through life and protected him from danger and manipulation surrounding his famous family.

The Stormtroopers showed him the way throughout the ship and soon he stood infront of a closed, steel door.

Ben could feel the force shifting around him then as the door pulled apart in fromt of him, and the towering man sitting on a what looked to be a throne in the far end of the room, leaned forward and tendrils of power rose out towards him, lightly brushing his skin and his mind almost with a gentle touch. Even from the distance between them, this unknown man, this whispering voice was able to wield the force and use it to reach out to him as he had done for so many years.

This powerful being understood his mind, his struggle like no other person had ever tried too, and Ben knew this man could read his every thought without ever having stood face to face before.

 _Snoke._ He had not known the name before.

A slight fear swam over him and he gathered Rey closer in his tight embrace. She was so young. Maybe too young to grasp what was going to happen to her life, and his life, from now one. He could only hope she trusted him enough to feel safe in this dark enviroment.

"You are struggling with your fear of the girl, and it upsets you greatly," the man, _Snoke_ , said sounding almost kind. "You should not fear for her, my young apprentice. She is quit safe from now on. She will be your equal when she grows up and learns to use the force like you will be taught soon, and she will stand beside you in everything from this day forward."

"You promise she will be safe? You won't let anyone harm or touch her?"

The man was silent for a moment as he leaned back in the throne-like chair, resting his albue on the armrest and his chin on his hand as he glared with a smirk towards Ben. Perhaps it was too early for him to beg of anything from this this powerful being. After all, they had only truly met just now.

"Oh young Solo," the man grinned and for the first time since he had boarded the ship he felt the evil aura surrounding the man. "I promise. I will teach the ways of the dark side and you will feel such an immense power like you could only dream of had you stayed with the Jedi master instead of following your true path in this world. And this girl, young, precious Rey, she will be guided by the ways of the Force until you are ready to teach her. But for now, my focus are you, my young Solo."

He looked down at the fragile girl in his arms, still sound asleep as she curled against him. He could feel her warm breath and it felt as if it sweeped into his heart, taking hold of it, protecting it from this man. He was happy she was unaware of her current surroundings.

Ben tilted his head and looked up at the man once again.

"I accept your offer. I need to be strong. _For her_. I need to protect her. She is very precious to me. We are connect-"

The man tilted his head and almost laughed as he interrupted the young man, and Ben winced in fear. Had he offended him?

"You have so much to learn still, young Solo, and the connection you feel with her intrigues me so. I already know of your bond and what it means for the both of you and the future of the galaxy. As I said before, when she grows up she will equal to you like you have never felt before, and with her by you side you two will be the most powerful warriors to ever fight on the dark side and you will bring order and peace to the galaxy. The prophecy has told me so." It was uncanny how this powerful being always seemed to know every answer of what was to come and Ben could feel his hunger for such knowledge. Such power.

But what prophecy was he speaking of? Ben mulled over the exchange in their conversation as he frowned. What purpose was he and Rey gonna have that intrigued this powerful being in such ways? How could they possible bring order in the galaxy. They were just kids. What was so special about them.

"You will find out one day when the time is right for you, and for her" Snoke gestured towards the little girl in his arms, "especially for her, to know, my young apprentice. Now go. I have had my servants prepare your quarters long before your arrival."

Ben nodded in acceptance and turned around to follow the Stormtroopers yet again as they made their way to his and Rey's new quarters. Curiosity swept over his mind at the thought of what his new master had just mentioned. What prophecy?

Like most of the _Supremecy's_ interior, the halls were marked by dark steel and a general gloominess that fit perfectly to what he had felt lingering around the powerful man's chamber. But the darkness did not bother him much as he had grown accostumed to dark power this man had always showed in his mind.

He was let into Rey's room first and settled down in the bed presented for her and carefully, as not to wake her, he let her go from his protective embrace and placed her down onto the covers. The room was spacious, with one wall made of reinforced glass to look out into the starry space. He knew Rey would enjoy that view as she had always favored the stars and the many worlds to explore. She had talked so much about how she wished to one day, when she grew old enough and would be able to leave the academy as a Jedi master amd travel to every corner of the galaxy with Ben by her side.

But he feared that the darkness, although soothing and calm to him, would frighten her young mind. He would have to get a word in with his new master and ask for something more suting for her childlike features.

As he was about to stand, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeves and he turned to look down and met with her innocent eyes.

"Ben, dont go. Please," she sobbed gently and the fear drowned his mind as he felt her through the bond, almost numbing him.

"I will just go to my quarters, Rey. Its right across from yours so I won't be too far from you," he whispered, falling to his knees by her bedside and took her little hand in his strong ones, reassuring her he was there for her. _Forever_.

"C-can I come with you? I don't want you to leave me," she kept sobbing, so fragile, so emotionally exhausted from the long journey to the _Supremecy_.

"Oh Rey, of course you can come with me. How could I ever say no to you," he said with a smile and gathered her small frame back into his arms, gently pressing a kiss onto her messy hair.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck as far as they could possibly reach and leaned against him yet again, seeking the protective embrace he always gave her that was only ever eserved for her. He felt her mind be at ease yet again as he walked towards his own quarters, whic he assumed would be a mirror image of hers.

It was.

He stalked towards the bed and once again gently laid her down. She quickly hurried under the covers to escape the cold and crips air that always seemed to flow around in space, and she looked up at him with wonder and question in her eyes.

He took of his tunic, loosened his belt and took of his pants before climbing into his bed, and as soon as he was under the covers she rushed towards his tall, lean frame and hide her face in his chest, finally at peace in this unfamiliar place.

It was only then, that he felt an ease brush over his mind and he could finally relax.

She was safe.

His little Rey.

His most precious Rey.


	3. The Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes home after a week long mission against the Resistance and Rey is there to greet him like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is bound to be some time jumps in this story as Rey grows up or else I could have written 100+ chapters of her as a kid following around Kylo :P This is the first time jump.  
> Also, there is around 9 years between Kylo and Rey in this story, so when they arrived at the Supremecy Rey would have been around 9 years old and Kylo 18.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

~o0o~

 **Part 2: Requiescence  
** Chapter 3: The Return Home **  
**

~o0o~

9 years later...

Skintight, charcoal leather adoned her entire body only leaving her shoulders and arms completely naked and she wore matching fingerless gloves that only managed to caress her wrists. The high-necked scarf sat lose around her shoulders and moved swiftly down her back as she ran through the steel covered hallways towards the hangar. Determination brilliantly flickering from her radiant honey colored eyes as she found her way to his shuttle and came to a stand still as it landed neatly in front of her, and she could see him through the windows and made eye contact with him easily even though he wore his protective helmet.

She smiled brightly, excitement washing throughout her whole body and sending waves of feverish happiness through the bond they shared.

A comfortable static force moved between the bond as she watched him leave the cockpit and made his way out towards her in the hangar. None of them cared much for the turmoil that found place around them as the rest of the TIE fighters landed and Stormtroopers marched towards them to help and aid the injured.

_Kylo was home._

He, much like her, was clad in all black, but compared to her, he still left much to the imagination as his choice of garments had been a menacing cloak, hood and mask. He came to a sudden halt right in front of her and took in her attire with a frown, standing unnaturally still.

"What are you wearing." It wasn't a question.

Rey made a dispproving glare as her eyebrows knit perfectly together.

"Kylo, I'm not a child anymore. I can wear this if I want too. Besides, its very comfortable and I can move very freely in this." She answered. For all intents and purposes, she felt she was being stared down and judged by an older brother dismissing his younger sister's newfound female body as she had grown in more ways than one. She wasn't that frightened little girl anymore she had been when he first had bought her to The First Order and Snoke nine years ago. And she certainly wasn't one of Kylo's knights or terrorized First Order personale he could order around as he wished so.

"It does not.... look comfortable," was all Kylo could muster as he knew his arguments would go unheard. She loved to defy him these days because she knew how much it would bother him. She was infuriating in every way possible and sometimes he missed the young, gentle, obedient girl she once had been. Those days and nights had long since passed and she had grown quiet beautifully into a fine, young and strong woman. And he was not the only one who had taken notice on the _Finalizer_. Much to his dismay he often found himself threathening the male dorminant personale on the ship if they as much as just looked at her too long or stared her down as she walked by them.

Rey snickered knowingly sending soothing thoughts of gentle teasing along their bond. "So how did your mission go?" She questioned him as he moved around her, muttering nonsense beneath his pale lips and stalked out of the busy hangar.

"It went as planned. The Resistance was pushed out of the system," Kylo answered. The voice changer in his helmet achieved a certain menacing effect along the ship, striking fear to whomever heard it, but to Rey it was having the opposite effect. Never once had fear started to build in her when it came to Kylo Ren.

"Good," she smiled proudly at his achievements.

His gloved hands was firmly placed behind him as they walked down the corridor towards his quarters, and she was by his side and together an immense power lingered in the long corridors long since they had passed. The bond was fluttering comfortable against both their minds, and he could feel the constant trum of her bussing thoughts passing through and he stole a glance downwards at her. Her arms rested relaxed at her sides and the sound of her clicking heels was just about the only thing he noticed outside of his thoughts. _She was wearing knee-high leather boots, with heels_.

What had he done wrong in her upbringing.

The First Order was already prodominantly male and she did not make this easy for him as he sent striking glares towards anyone they passed before removing his gloves and opening the door with his palm as he placed it on the recognition screen.

Kylo was hit by a rich, sweet scent immediately. She's been in his room while he was gone and she had filled it with living things, lushous living plants and decadent flowers in every hue of the color spectrum possible and his bed looked to be a mess and used recently by the look of the covers on the floor. She must have left in a hurry as soon as she heard he was coming home. Lightly scented flowers graced his nose, and he liked the pleasant smell, but this was too much.

 _Do you ever use your own rooms?_ He asked through the bond, letting his emotions bleed through as he tentatively sent emotions of frustrations towards her. She would one day be his downfall, that was for sure with how wrapped around her fingers he was. This was nothing new for either of them. She had always taken a liking to his quarters instead of her own even though they were a mirror image of one another down to the very last core.

 _I like yours more_ , she sent back, swirling around on her heel to stand in front of him, admiring his tall, lean frame as she reached up and unhinged his helmet from its firm place around his head. _There, much better._ A radiant smile tugging at her rose colored lips inspired such warm, tender feelings inside him.

She made him feel powerless and he could never comprehend why it never truly seemed to bothered him. He wound do everything, _become_ anything for her to please her and make sure she was always comfortable and happy with her life and surroundings.

Once again Rey reached up towards his face and brushed a strand of his black hair behind his ears. "You smell somewhat funny. Go take a shower," she whispered, enchanting him with her eyes and he could not escape her stare as if she had forced gripped him not to. "When was the last time you took one?" She inquired, "you were gone for about a week."

She withdrew her focus on him from the bond and it made him ache. He wanted her to be there and never let go as it was the only times he felt at peace. Although she was a dark user of the Force her light still balanced out his constant darkness. He had made sure her childlike innocence and light would never be tainted. It was part of her and he had ensured that it stayed that way even as she grew up.

"Priorities, my dear apprentice," he murmured and gently caressed her silky hair as he grabbed a little peace of it and let it glide through his gloveless hands. _And please, stop growing up so fast_ , he almost pleaded fondly through the Force bond making sure she knew his words was about her current appereance. He let go of her hair and made his way around her once again and headed towards the bathroom. She was right. The heavy musky scent of sweat clung to him after a long week of endless battles against the Resistance.

"I cant be your little precious Rey forever, Kylo!" She yelled as his clothes dropped to the floor behind the closed door now separating them and he turned on the shower, his muscles finally relaxing under the hot sprays of water cascading down his scarred, pale back.

Of course she could be his precious Rey for all eternity because she would never leave his side and nor would he leave hers. Little, that was another question for another time cause she certainly was not the little girl she used to be yet she was still so small compared to his own towering height - she didnt even stand tall enough to reach his shoulders yet and only time could tell if that would change one day.

At that thought he suddenly remembered his first true meeting with the supreme leader after escaping Skywalkers powerful Jedi claws that stormy night nine years ago. Supreme leader Snoke had mentioned a prophecy that spoke of the two of them being equals in every way possibly. She would balance him and he would in return balance her, and they would strengthen and push and pull each other and one day bring forth peace and prosperity to the galaxy. Snoke had never once mentioned the prophecy to him, or her, again. He was fairly sure that she had no clue there even excisted such prophecy about them and for now he did not want to bother her thoughts with such concerns. She would only be eager to find out more about this mystery and it could get her in trouble with the Supreme Leader.

"When do we begin my traning now that you finally completed yours? Supreme Leader has had me wait for far too long! The small teachings I recieved throughout these years has left me weak compared to you, Kylo. The power of the force flows around you in such power that anyone around you feels its tight grip."

He placed his hands on the wall infront of him and stood under the spraying heat as he leaned completely against the wall. He was exhausted after the long mission. He had barely gotten any sleep while being away, not only due to the fact that time had been of importance, but because she was not there to ease his mind. True, he could reach her no matter how great their distance was, but the closeness they typically possessed as their quarters were just across from one another had made him grown too used to her being there. Besides, she always found her way into his room even as she now had reached her late teen years.

_You are not weak, Rey_

She ignored what he had just said. "Supreme Leader Snoke approved of it while you were gone. I spoke to him and he was very pleased with you and your accomplishments. You have shown him more strength and power than he could ever have imagined you would possess."

Kylo stiffened under the hot water at the mention of Rey speaking alone with their Supreme Leader. He grimaced at the thought and pulled himself up, straigthened his posture and ran his hands over his face and upwards to remove the dark strands of his hair clinging to his forehead and cheekbones. Rey was often reckless in her ways, especially how she spoke and how she reacted to certain orders during their missions together. She was still a wild child at heart and he knew one spoken word out of tone or a disagreement with their leader would lead to punishments. He could take it, the torturing tendrils of darkness sweeping around his body, choking him, throwing him around. And of course the force lightning, that was almost the worst punishment of them all, and he had made sure to endure them instead of her. He could never put her through that, especially if he knew he could prevent her being punished because of her own stupidity, and he had done so many times throughout the years.

Supreme Leader Snoke had promised no harm would ever come to her, but the Supreme Leader also had his ways when it came to his teachings and his orders. The promise had felt empty the first and only time, as far as Kylo knew, Rey had been punished as the young age of thirteen after she had taken out a TIE fighter without permission. He had feared for her life that day, watching her scream in agony as the dark tendrils corrupted her and pulled her in every direction. And he could do nothing. At first, she had been to angry at him. He dare he not to protect her and she had spent months not able to forgive him. It had been torture of the worst kind imaginable for him. The ache of her gentle tug in the Force Bond, the closed of walls of thoughts and emotions had felt like he was dying, like he had taken his breath away and crushed his lungs, broken his heart and torn it into pieces scattering them across the galaxy.

 _We can start tomorrow, Rey_ , he answered through the bond as he closed off the stream of hot water, squished the water from his hair and left the shower stall. He grabbed his towel and pulled it around his hips, locking it in place and then rested against the vanity, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked dreadful even after the refreshing shower. His eyes were sunken deep and red rimmed, his skin too pale compared to his normal pale complexion and he bore fresh scars over his left eyebrow and cheek.

"I know you are handsome, but stop staring at yourself for this long. One could only think you were in love."

Her voice was soft as she spoke, standing against the doorframe with her naked arms crossed across her leather clad breasts. He had not taken notice to her opening the door and he knew it was due to his exhaustment and chaotic mind.

Charcoal met with honey and he sent a warm tug towards the bond, finally admitting how happy he was that she was by his side. _That he was home,_ and she closed her eyes and showered in the warmth, taken in every last bit of it before opening her eyes again. He felt no embarrassment as he stood almost naked in front of her. 

Kylo turned around and pulled her into his arms and she breathed in the fresh scent he now carried and in return slipped her arms around his torse, leaning her forhead against his chest as he came to rest his chin on top of her head. "You need to talk to Snoke about sending me out with you. He would never listen to me, be he might listen to you. I'm tired of only being sent down to different planets to do his bidding. I want to fight. I want to fly with you and the rest of our force."

"You need to have patience. Supreme Leader will grant your permission when he feels the need is there, but until then, do not be too careless with his orders."

He let her go and pushed he out of the bathroom and towards the bed so he could free himself and he turned towards the wardrobe and pulled out a new set of clothing. She turned around and stared out through the reinforced glass and into the breathtaking galaxy as he put on his clothes. He felt excitement pull at him in the bond and he knew she would never grow tired of staring longingly at the space that surrounded them at all time. She rarely left the Finalizer and when she was it was only on missions down on to different planets and only ever because their leader had mission for her. She longed to fly. To feel the freedom around her instead of always being the passenger.

"I can send an order through a droid for some food if you are hungry," she turned around as she felt him do so as well.

"I would rather sleep for now and eat later," he looked thoughtful to her as he spoke, no weak hint of the true hunger he really felt. He moved towards the bed and removed the covers before letting himself fall down onto the soft sheets. _Please turn of the lights when you leave_ , he mused as he turned to his side and closed his eyes. Exhaustion finally taking over and he let it as he was safe in his own quarters and especially safe with her. She was the only one who ever saw him like this and he knew she took pride in it.

And then he felt the bed move as she slid into it and she laid down on her back instead of against his, her hands closed together on her stomach as she stared into the steel grey ceilling.

He turned around onto his other side and stared at her face. She paid no attention to him, but she smiled. "You do know you have your own bed right across the hall, right? Or has it been so long for you to remember that?"

"Be quiet, I am trying to sleep here," she said back teasingly and she felt a giggle erupting from her chest before turning on her side towards him. She locked her eyes on him and ran a hand through his hair. "Close your eyes. I will watch over you," she whispered and he closed his eyes yet again. He needed not to worry about anything surrounding them in this current moment. As he was her protector, she was also his.

"And tomorrow you will show me how to be as strong and menacing as you"

He laughed.

"What! I can be menacing!"

 


End file.
